


accidental love confessions

by latinxgxddxss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Declarations Of Love, Fluff without Plot, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latinxgxddxss/pseuds/latinxgxddxss
Summary: A moment shared between the two of them, something soft and electrifying, that shocks them both to the core.A spontaneous confession that neither of them were expecting; a confession so profoundly KeithandLance that when they relay the moment to friends and family, no one is surprised 'because of course that’s the way they find out their feelings are not one-sided.'





	accidental love confessions

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i am back again with a one-shot featuring my two favorite boys
> 
> it's 10pm on a wednesday and i should be sleeping but surprise surprise: i can't sleep!
> 
> hope u all enjoy this really short fic i was inspired to write while getting ready for bed that attempts to show off my love for disaster bi lance + confident gay keith

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this - really, it wasn’t.

He had had it all planned out, near as well as these things could really be planned out anyway. They would have been on some beautiful planet overlooking a scenic view so lovely, Keith would have been utterly distracted and therefore would not have noticed Lance’s nervous shuffling as he attempted to confess.

 _That_ would have been his ideal confession scenario.

Unfortunately, Lance had forgotten about one serious and crucial piece of information: he had absolutely no self-control when it came to Keith.

And really, who could blame him? When Keith looked like _that_ \- all wide-eyed and rosy-cheeked, having just shown off his incredible sword-fighting skills with all the gracefulness of a ballet dancer.

Try as he might, Lance just _could_ _not_ hold himself back. He never could, when it came to Keith. That much was proven from the moment he followed Keith into space - all because Lance had wanted to one-up his alleged ‘rival’ - which, looking back at it now and knowing how he feels now - was probably a lot more of a gay (well, _bisexual_ ) thing than a rivalry thing in the first place.

But to the point at hand, Lance never intended for his confession to happen like this. He never intended to blurt out his feelings after having seen Keith take down bot after bot in the training simulation.

But maybe that’s the way it was meant to happen.

A moment shared between the two of them, something soft and electrifying, that shocks them both to the core. A spontaneous confession that neither of them were expecting; a confession so profoundly _KeithandLance_ that when they relay the moment to friends and family, no one is surprised _because of course that’s the way they find out their feelings are not one-sided._

And what better way than having Lance blurt out “God, I am so in love with you” to Keith, after the latter had just ended the training simulation?

“What.” It’s not a question, it’s barely a statement but to his credit, Keith seems calm - way more calm than Lance was expecting him to be, given the circumstances.

Lance swallows down the lump in his throat - a desperate attempt to keep his heart from leaping out of his mouth - as Keith moves closer to him.

“Um,” he chuckles nervously, “I’m - uh, I - I’m in love with you?”

“Is that supposed to be a question or a confession?”

“A confession, albeit a very bad one.”

“I see.”

There was something in his expression. A sort of look that had Lance’s heart stumbling nervously in his chest. If he was being hopeful, he would say that Keith was looking at him like maybe he loved him too.

Keith took one more step forward, bringing him almost within arm’s reach. “You really should have spoken up sooner.”

One more step.

Then two more.

Keith was so close in fact, that Lance could count his eyelashes. Could see very clearly the way he was reflected in his eyes. Keith was so close, Lance could tip his head slightly forward and kiss him.

Yet he refrained.

“Because I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Now there was no mistaking the look on Keith’s face. He wanted this as much as Lance did - maybe even a little more. A smile slowly worked its way onto Lance’s face, mimicking the one already on Keith.

“So, are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to kiss me?”

Lance huffs out a small laugh, but he leans in anyway.

It was slow going at first. Neither of them wanted to rush into the kiss. They take their time, familiarizing themselves with the feel of the other’s lips, taking note of their differences as well as their similarities. Warmth blooms from where their lips meet, spreading throughout Lance’s entire body and settling in every cell in his body.

A soft hum leaves Keith’s lips as Lance raises his hand to grip the back of his neck and bring him into a deeper kiss. It’s much better like this, they soon realize. Their lips slide along together almost effortlessly, having found a steady rhythm. Keith’s hands find themselves on Lance’s waist soon enough, holding on tightly to keep him close. Closer it seems, as he pulls Lance in until he’s pressed flushed against Keith’s chest.

Too soon they break apart. They don’t move away from where they are standing, choosing instead to rest their foreheads together. Chests heaving as they try to catch their breath.

“Well, that was one hell of a simulation.”

Keith laughs happily - and it’s a breathless, _beautiful_ sound that fills Lance with a passion he didn’t know he could feel.

“It was one hell of a confession. I felt like I had to reward you somehow.”

It’s Lance’s turn to laugh now, as he recalls the events that lead them to this very moment.

 _But it all worked out okay,_ he thinks as he moves forward once more to kiss Keith, _and I wouldn’t change a single thing._

**Author's Note:**

> ah, young love. it's a beautiful thing, no? not that i would know anything about it sksksksksk
> 
> also, i promise i'm still working on the last chapter of 'just like them old stars'!!! trying to wrap up that fic after suffering from a slight burnout is uhhhh not fun but i am determined to finish it!! if i can write this, i can totally finish the last chapter! (((hopefully)))
> 
> if u are new here: hi, i have two (2) other fics currently posted and u are more than welcome to read them :)
> 
> pls feel free to leave kudos and comments bc i love to read any and all comments made :')


End file.
